Key Events and History
NSFW warning. At first, the Vampire Virus appeared in 1 AD. They initially kept to themselves, existing alongside humanity. Vampires built their society in the shape of Human society, instilling the hierarchy you may know today. When it came to 1,000 AD. Man's increasing prevalence of Religion pushed back Vampire numbers. Forcing their numbers into scarcity and scorning them in the process. In 1550, their numbers slowly start to rise with new places that lack religion for them to turn others and set up Vampire Sanctuaries underground. The silver being a weakness of Vampires because it has a knock-on destabilising effect on their biology. Come to 1845 and Vampire Lair's, Mansions and Sanctuaries are all around the world. But then nature steps in. A weakened Vampire is caught out in the sun and with flailing and noise, he attracts some Russian wildlife. A Lone Alpha Wolf then comes along, attacks and kills the weakened Vampire. With the consumption of the Royal Vampire, this Lone Wolf technically becomes the first Werewolf. Though it's still basically a hellhound (A Dog given the blood of a vampire). Said newly formed Werewolf, then attacks everything it comes into contact with, being driven by a new unquenchable appetite for flesh and blood. This rampage continues for weeks, which alerts the attention of a certain group. - Upon reaching where this wolf is killing and feasting non-stop, this certain group sees that it's clearly been turned part vampire, but it's different somehow. The corpses it feed on aren't reanimating. This group then takes this oppurtunity to see what would happen, if a person survives this wolf's bite. After a few failed attempts, and wasted weeks, a member of the group gets bitten but manages to pull away by gouging the beast's eye out. Then, he subsequently beats the wolf down with strength he thought was just an adrenaline rush. He has become the first real Werewolf, with the first effects being a higher metabolism, body temperature, muscle mass, bone density and increased healing ability. From then on, this new strain of the virus was used to counter the Vampires that had spread across all of the planet. But, 4 weeks after his bite from that hellhound, the man began transforming into a Wolf Man! Well, he quickly goes and bites and claws his fellow men, who all become the first generation of Werewolves. After several clashes, the Vampires learn the Werewolves bite is worse than any bark. Vampires develop a protein that negates the effect of Werewolf bites, however, it's a matter of accessing it. Given the hierarchy Vampires are based in, only Royal Vampires and select Vampire Lords got the protein. Vampire Ladies were not given them directly either, they had to be only given to them by their Partners or Masters. Because of this stupidity, Vampire numbres were thinned out to near extinction. Leaving only a few Royal Vampires around the world, to flee into their Underground Sanctuaries and go into hibernation, unitl further notice. And with no Vampires, humanity continued onward. That is until Evelyn Morgan Smith, started to taking over the World, in 2016. - It started out as Astraemon attacking Arkansas, Evelyn's home state, and taking it over by rapibly turning the population into Astraemon under her influence. With her Astraemon ability being Lujuria and having her hypnosis boosted from becoming an Astraemon, Evelyn now goes by Eve and easily takes control of the whole of her home state. By 2021, she's also taken ahold of Mississippi and Alabama, as well as started to take over Oaklahoma. At this point 2 major events take place: The establishing of a Religion based around Eve as their God/Saviour and who's going to create a paradise, where 'Everyone lives without sin or suffering.' And the second event, being America declaring war on Eve. But, by 2030 Eve and her forces have taken over: Louisiana, Almost half of Georgia, Most of Tennese, Half of Kentucky, Half of Misouri, Some of Illinois, A part of Indiana, More of Oaklahome and some of Texas. >2032 the events of Bellflowers start. It's 2068 and only Washington, Montana, North Dakota, Maine, Rhode Island, Vermont, New Hampshire and Connecticut are left untouched. The only reason for that, being that the World had to bow down to Eve's literal demonic army. Many people commit suicide when they see Eve or one of her Spawn and their forces enter their town. The sick part is that doesn't stop them having their pleasured way with the town they go into. I'll be frank, they'll fornicate with the corpses with glee. 2068 is also when the Angels of Iron are founded as a resistance group and The Children of E, is the official name of Eve's Cultist Religion. >September 27th, 2068. The events of Wayward Wings start. It's also when Gabriel, Adam, Zane, Lana, Samantha, Alex, Terry and Leon are all slain by a De-Ranked Crusaders of E, with their unneeded reinforcements. --To be updated soon--